pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | overall = 5 | airdate = August 12, 2013 August 30, 2013 November 8, 2013 November 15, 2013 November 24, 2013 April 23, 2014 September 9, 2015 January 8, 2016 April 27, 2019 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups and the Very Big Baby" | next = "Pups Save a Train"}} "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe" is the first segment of the 3rd episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the PAW Patrol save a lost kitty from the bay, only to watch her create mayhem on land. Marshall finally rescues her from high atop City Hall! The kitty's owner is overjoyed that Ryder and the PAW Patrol returned her precious pet! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mr. Porter (debut) *Precious (debut) *Precious' owner (debut) *The Lookout *The beach *The bay *Katie's Pet Parlor *City Hall While playing Frisbee, Rubble and Chase are on the beach when Rubble hears a meow. Curious, Rubble and Chase soon realize it's a kitty on a toy tugboat heading out to sea. The two pups run back to the Lookout to tell Ryder. Ryder calls the other pups to the Lookout for the rescue. Ryder tells them the situation and Zuma and Skye deploy to get her. Once they get there slowly as to not frighten her, Precious jumps aboard Zuma's hovercraft and also knocks Zuma off the vehicle, and proceeds to drive off in a scared frenzy. Zuma hops on the ATV, his paws on Ryder's back, and they chase the swerving kitten. With Skye tracking the runaway cat, Ryder gets aboard the hovercraft as Precious drives past his ATV, stopping it and driving it to dry land. *Drive out to sea to get Precious. *Search for Precious from the sky. *Sniff Precious' scent trail. *Get Precious down from the Bell Tower. *Find Precious' owner. *Kitty-sit Precious. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): A78dbd86847448c017691619c12e2982.png|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Winter Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Winter Rescues|''Winter Rescues'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol DVD Poland.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''Psi patrol'' PAW Patrol PAW Patrol No2 DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol No2|''PAW Patrol No2'' PAW Patrol DVD Russia.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|Гав-гав и вперёд! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Super pompier DVD.jpg|link=Super pompier (DVD)|''Super pompier'' Ryhmä Hau Liukkaalla jäällä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=On Slippery Ice|''På glatis og andre eventyr'' Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 1 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 1| 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功1 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功1|汪汪隊立大功1 PAW Patrol Skye Collection DVD.jpg|link=Skye Collection|''Skye Collection'' PAW Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=PAW Patrol (DVD)|''PAW Patrol – Helfer auf vier Pfoten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Nowy piesek DVD.jpg|link=Nowy piesek|''Nowy piesek'' パウ・パトロール パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ DVD.jpg|link=パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！|パウ・パトロールしゅつどう！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe's Pages Category:Chase calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rubble calls the PAW Patrol Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S1) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Precious needs rescuing Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:All pups are used Category:2013 Episodes Category:Water Episodes Category:Debut of a recurring character